hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Night Fury
Welcome to my talk page. If you want to leave a message, please leave it here. I will answer as soon as possible. Thank you. Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Illumi Zoldyck.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 06:18, February 27, 2010 Asking a question Just wanna know who manages this wiki. Thank you. Saiyukisama 12:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Animals, Locales, Magical Beasts I appreciate all of your help on the Wiki. I was wondering if you wanted to help me expand the page beyond the characters. You're already doing a fantastic job by focusing on manga chapters--I was thinking about adding information about places and the weird creatures in the series. Let me know if it's something you want to do! -Mr. Toto 15:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Manga Hello, I just want to inform you that I will edit your pages(manga-related) by adding links to them. YYHPkmnHxH14 10:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Bye. I think I'll just continue adding link tomorrow. (it's already night here, i live in another country you know)YYHPkmnHxH14 12:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Picture The person holding the Kurapika doll is Gon. HazeShot 04:21, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol dont mention it. HazeShot 04:26, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Manga Matters Hello, I've created a new page, "The Zoldycks, Part 2". I would just like to ask some help in editing because I myself could say that my summary is not good. And I would also like to ask permission for you permission if you would allow me to create pages related to the manga. Don't worry, whenever I would create one, I would post the link here so that you could see the summary and improve it. (Atleast, even though the summaries would be not so good, you could save time because the page and its other features are already done and the only feature to worry much about is the summary :D) YYHPkmnHxH14 11:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC) New Chapters Link http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/The_Zoldycks,_Part_4 - no summary yet. :( http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/The_Heavens_Arena -no summary yet, don't really feel like putting summaries because my English is wrong grammar. Maybe I think I would just keep on creating manga-related pages without summaries. Don't worry, I would still include the rest of its features(template,etc.) and maybe the only thing you need to do is to add the summary. :DYYHPkmnHxH14 10:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry:( Sorry, I've just received your message. Ok, the next time I won't create a page unless it doesn't have a summary.YYHPkmnHxH14 10:18, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright. YYHPkmnHxH14 10:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) New chapters http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Lot_Drawing -with summary http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Voting -with summary, but the "Characters in order of apperance" feauture is incomplete because I can't recognize some of the Hunters in page 10 Here is the link for page 10 for chapter 320 - http://www.mangareader.net/hunter-x-hunter/320/10 Uhm, I'd try reading again chapters 43 and 44 so I could supply it with the summary. YYHPkmnHxH14 10:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Rules No big deal. It actually didn't take as much time as writing an article does b/c I could learn from other wiki. If you think it's necessary to add any rules, just tell me, or you can go to other wikis to have a look and write them by yourselves. Foreva 16:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Fr: Jojoroso It would be my pleasure to spend a lot of time trying to be useful by filling every file on this wikia. The only problem is that i'm a 18 year old french guy, who's not the best choice to help an english wikia. Actually i'm modifying a lot the french HxH wikia which really was empty ( It took 4 hours to write Gon's plot ), but your characters files are really a good example to me in ordre to improve the same french character's file. If i see any other wrong file, like i did with Pokkle, i swear i will make sure it is checked, otherwise, i'm really sorry i can't help you that much on your wikia. Tables Well, I kind of agree with Bogota X that if all tables look the same then it'll become a little boring and confusing. What do you think about 1 specified table design for each category of tables? For example: For Character tables: Bold text, silver background, green links; for Ability tables: Blue/whatever color background, black-normal-size text, green links; Location tables, etc.? This way the tables can also serve categorization purposes. Foreva 04:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Nen types Hi, I think there should be categories for different types of Nen, because each type includes various characters; it's not like we are dealing with Beauty Hunters or the likes, where there is only 1 character. Foreva 05:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Categorizing Well, after reviewing the history of some pages, I think you're right. Some people have abused the use of categories. Let's delete some sub categories and create list pages for them. That's the common practice on other popular wikis. Foreva 05:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) : Let's scrap the idea I posted above. While the Naruto wiki has very few categories, some other wikis have quite a lot, and they are easier to go through than the Naruto one. Moreover, if we delete the Nen types categories we will have to de-categorize and create a list for ~ 200 characters, which would be a waste of time and lead to a lot of spam. So let's just live with the categories as they are now, and be stricter when it comes to creating new categories so that unneeded categories won't be added to Hunterpedia anymore. Foreva 07:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) DVDRips of high quality I captured them from the 480p DVDRips done by Shindou-Anime. You can download them from: Torrent: http://isohunt.com/torrent_details/319150801/?tab=summary or from direct link: http://www.animetake.com/forums/h264/16612-mu-fs-s-hunter-x-hunter-dvd-480p-dual-audio.html If you don't have the DVDs, this is the best version you can find on the Internet. It's awesome. Foreva 07:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Image cropping I think shoud try to avoid the frame of the panel when cropping an illustrative image, and try to narrow down the image, focusing on what you want to illustrate, to make it look better. For example: for the scene where Hisoka kills Gotoh the image I crop would be like this: http://oi42.tinypic.com/2q2fsio.jpg Foreva 08:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, someone vandalized the page Hunterpedia:Community Portal, and it's an IP user: User:173.208.39.191 I've undone his edits already, but as an admin you must give a warning to him. YYHPkmnHxH14 12:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) : Alright then. Thank you. This guy seem to be from another country who doesn't use the Englisd language. Itc-chongky 13:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: HunterX Hey, don't worry. Even if all text on this wiki is under CC-BY-SA, which mean I can legally copy everything I want as long as I mention the authors, I'm only copying the articles I myself contributed significantly to, for example: Zodiac Twelve members, Machi, Chrollo, etc. You can check the history of those pages. And I have no intention of leaving this wiki either, you can see that I'm still contributing to and monitoring it. I'm just building a parallel HxH wiki of my own to avoid causing conflicts on this wiki, because I've noticed that the majority of people here, including you, disagree with the strict policies I've just tried to set up (i.e. no fanart, no unused file, every file uploaded has to be licensed, no speculation, no spam, a lot of NO's, etc.); if I insist on upholding those policies here, this wiki will disintegrate. HunterX is for people who think the same as I do. Foreva 11:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Am I the only one experiencing this http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/641/whaisha.png/ boxes are overlapping... or do I need to fix my browser? Saiyukisama 11:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : I guess you need to fix your browser. You must have clicked something that zoomed it out. Mine looks just fine. : Oh no. Now mine looks just like yours. The background picture can be seen on the right side. I wonder why? Delete page Delete page Allison. Some idiot made it. Ban may be nesscary I just deleted the page DaBeastGrimmjow 07:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Someone is vandalising Gon's apperance page. It's an IP user. I't won't let me undo the edit Skyzod324 23:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Help hi I accidently erased a part of Ging Freecs page i was wondering if u could restore it, its a part of the 13th hunter chairman election arcInfoHunter 18:29, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello there. I am NightBird, it's a pleasure to meet you. Although I am not an active editor, I have always used this Wikia to find more information about the manga and anime. The Wikia is an amazing resource for fans like me. I hope you guys keep up the great work! ''' NightBird ''' (Habla me) 22:57, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Background Hisoka.96 14:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC)hi. i asked Darkchylde if he could change the background , she says that there's a special place where to put background images and she can't find it. both of us two dont understand in CSS codes, and i found you who put the curret backrground , so you may help us ____background idea___ taking gon and killua profile pics and put them as a background to the wiki like the one on the fairy tail wiki.Hisoka.96 14:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) edit stats Putty up edit stats, to help me with my badge forums, hope you don't mind. OnePieceNation (talk) 00:28, December 14, 2013 (UTC)